Quest for Respect
by Satori Blackthorn
Summary: Articana's life hasn't been an easy one, can she somehow escape her life of servitude and make it on her own? Even without a magical talent? Next chapter - we see how our heroine can weild a blade... sorta...
1. Beginnings

**__**

Quest for Respect

Satori Blackthorn

This is my latest escapade, I'm still working on my other stories, it's just that I have a lot of them. I've wanted to get this up for awhile and decided that it was as good a time as any. The parts are really short but I didn't think that was a really bad thing, it means I can get them up a little bit faster, if I'm lucky. Just so you know Piers Anthony owns Xanth and I do not. Also, I have taken the liberty to change around select things, so that the world of Xanth is just a tiny bit different. If you have any ideas, comments, complaints or criticisms, feel free to email me, just make sure you state clearly in the title box that this is a review, otherwise I might accidentally delete it… stupid me and everything. Or to make things easier, you can review! 

Part 1

Beginnings, also entitled, Of Sad Future

*~*

Talents

Heneric ~ the ability to remain undetected by any human sense up to one day.

Lord Arcturo ~ able to levitate above the ground for short periods of time.

Lady Sarian ~ able to change plant into other life forms.

Prince Dallis ~ able to move things to other areas with in a small radius.

Princess Shalieya ~ able to convert non-living items into other non-living items.

Constance ~ ability to project unlimited illusions of herself anywhere in Xanth

Articana ~ ?

*~*

My name is Articana, daughter of Rawin and Daniay, but that fact in itself is not important. My parents disowned me because my talent hadn't surfaced yet. As the daughter of the Chief Advisors to the famed Storm King, they figure it would be bad for the King's (fading) image to have someone in the palace that was magically challenged. You see in Xanth, where I hail from, everyone, (exempting myself of course) is born with a magic talent and these talents differ between each person. Meaning no two people have the same talent. There are similarities sometimes, for example, the Storm King controls the weather and can conjure storms, and it is a powerful talent, which is why he is a magician. My mother, Daniay, has the power to make things freezing cold, so some similarities occur over the course of time. It's my theory that eventually the talents will repeat themselves, 'cause there's got to be a set number of them. But that's just my idea and probably something else that would get me exiled. It's thought throughout Xanth, (except Centaur Isle of course, because there they think it's an embarrassment to have a talent) that if your talent doesn't surface by the age of twenty-five you'll never get a talent. And my parents, being the people they are, didn't bother to wait a few more years. When I reach my twenty-fifth year I will be exiled to drear Mundania to live out the rest of my magic-less life. There's no magic in Mundania and even worse than that, the backwards inhabitants refuse to believe in it! But that is off topic, this is mostly about me, not the insensitive people who sent me away from my home and the miserable country where I will be sent in a few years.

About five years ago, when I was thirteen years old I was sent to a neighboring village far from the Storm King's wrath, and forced to work in the kitchens of the horrible Lord Arcturo and his even more horrible court. My (near) future was to consist of being a humble (yeah right) maid, cooking and cleaning and being mocked by the villagers because I had no talent, after that… who knows?

To be continued…


	2. Knife Blade Balance

As I said, not mine. Keep reading, I liked this chapter!

Satori

Part 2

Knife Blade Balance, also entitled, Of Temper's Fraying

*~*

"Articana, come here and help me get Princess Shalieya's breakfast ready! These crescent rolls will not prepare themselves!"

"I'm coming, Constance!" I answer and enter the palace kitchens. I wonder absentmindedly why she did not just project an image of herself through the walkway to speed me up, Gourd knows she hasn't done it to me often enough. When I enter through the doors I immediately notice the menacing look on her face; it certainly isn't a glare of supreme happiness that she is sending in my direction. At least the glare isn't coming from all directions, that's enough to drive you insane. Perhaps I haven't earned multiple glares yet.

"Where have you been girl? I had to mix the batter and fetch the pies from the orchard myself!" she replies, close to a rage now. There goes my idea of her not being as angry as any other day. Any day having to share a room with me is torture for the stout woman. And it's clear by the way she treats me she knows I feel the same way about her. 

"I'm sorry, Constance, it won't happen it again," I answer, in what I hope is an apologetic, sorry-sounding voice so she'd partially get off my case. But, of course, there was no way in Mount Rushmost she was going to let that happen. 

"I should hope that you are sorry! We don't feed and clothe you to laze around in the courtyard when you're supposed to be working!" Constance looks down at me again- I lower my eyes, glancing away. "That's where you were, wasn't it?" The fact that I refrain from answering satisfies her for the moment. In silence we finish preparing the breakfasts. 

Of course, Constance has no idea of where I'd really been. I was getting too good at hiding true emotions from others; I've only had to do it for the latter part of my life. I've learned that the less I said to others, the less I could be hurt by it. And that was the way it was, with everyone, exempting of course my only friend. I hadn't been lazing around in the courtyard – I'd been visiting the stables looking after one of the stallions that I had claimed as my own. My friend, Heneric, the old stable hand, let me brush and feed him when I wasn't being pelted with chores (or stones). Heneric was the only one in the entire kingdom who felt sorry for me and my problems. He even let me name the stallion; I called him Blackhurricane because he is entirely midnight black, except for a triangular stripe down the left side of his face and another on his hindquarters. He is an extremely beautiful and intelligent horse and only behaves for Heneric and myself, making my plan so much easier.

You see- the other reason I was down at the stables was because I am planning on running away. Heneric was helping me plan my escape. I am so sick and tired of being made fun of just because my talent hasn't surfaced yet, God knows, I STILL have seven years left to find out, that's still a fair bit of time. 

Heneric has told me of a strange mage who had the power to look into the future and see what was to come. Jade was her name, but not much else was really known about her. Except that she is found in the deepest, darkest regions of the uncharted Xanthian forest, beyond even Mount Parnassus where the Simurgh perched, that's a long ways away from where Arcturo's land is located, almost the entire expanse of Xanth was between the two areas! Also, Jade's home is guarded perpetually by monsters like the Thunderbird, hippogryphs and, on occasion, a dragon or two. Add that to the fact that her home is only visible to visitors at dawn, and you were left with one very hard to access woman! I've argued with Heneric, saying that it would be more practical to just see the Good Magician Humfrey, but for some reason, Heneric argues emphatically that I go to see the mysterious Jade. I'd later wormed out of him that she was so mysterious that few actually knew of her existence!

Leave it to Heneric to convince me to go and find the absolute least accessible person in all of Xanth for an answer to my question. Maybe she won't charge me with a year's service, as is the fee for an answer from the Good Magician. Maybe… yeah, like I was going to get something from HER without biting off an arm and a leg.

I've had enough of being made fun of because I had no visible powers; I am convinced that somewhere deep inside of me there has to be some sort of magic talent, no matter how insignificant and 'spot-on-the-wall' variety it is. Both my parents had good magical talents, as much as I hate to admit, so somewhere inside of me there's got to be something. Running away from here to ask Jade about my future seems like the best answer to my problems. Besides, I'd heard tales of a man from North Village while I was living at Castle Roogna, he hasn't found his magic talent and he's a few years older than me, I wonder what will happen to him? Maybe he found what he was looking for. Bink was a very nice person, it would be a shame for him to be exiled to drear Mundania. 

It might be a good thing, to worry about your own predicament, rather than problems of those from your earlier years. Tonight, after everyone's asleep I'm going to head out on Blackhurricane and never look back, on my way to find the truth. Easier said than done of course, story of my life, you see, there're sentries and magical alarms guarding the courtyard and the edge of the magic path leading from our village after the sun sets. You might say Lord Arcturo is paranoid about monster attacks, but you can't blame him. If I were a monster I wouldn't mind ridding the world of him myself… Besides the sentries, I have to get through the rest of the day on good behavior otherwise the royal (pain-in-the-ass) family will lock me up in the pantry, again.

*~*

"Articana! Hurry and bring the dessert out to the Lord and his guests!" Constance yells to me as my head surfaces once again from my already numerous trips to the pantry. "Recis is unloading food from the supply wagon for the prince's birthday tomorrow night and can't do it himself."

"Are you sure that I should be the one to bring out the dish?" I ask carrying out a platter of assorted berry cakes, "I am not fit to…"

"Do you really think they care so long as they get their food? Then again do you think that I really care, girl? Straighten your skirt, fix your hair and hurry up!" With that, a very agitated Constance takes the berry cakes and quickly places them on a silver platter. Then she less than gently places the platter in my outstretched arms and pushes me out the door. 

Almost tripping over myself I manage to look at least a little bit graceful as I collect myself before the serving dish falls to the floor. Walking as calmly as I could to the high table where the Lord and his family dine, I place the platter in front of him and wait for him to send me back to the kitchens.

Now, remember what I said about my life's motto being "easier said than done"? This is the perfect example. The Lord, who for some strange reason has a special spite against me, notices I'm not his usual maid bringing him his supper. (Very observant of him too, I was flattered he made the distinction, seeing as how his usual waitress was dim-witted and had a far more buxom figure than I.) He looks my way and I am positive I see a smirk on his face. Arcturo deliberately ignores me standing there and continues to eat the dragon steak that had been placed in front of him by some other unfortunate waitress. He left me to stand there until he and the rest of his company, who don't like me much either, finish eating the main part of the meal. Then, with what I am sure is another smirk, he addresses me.

"Excuse me, slave, but we would like another serving of seaweed soup before we start on the berry cakes."

"Of course, milord," I reply curtsying in the ever-so-proper way I'd been taught by Constance. I take the bowls from him and the rest of the company.

"Oh, **slave**, I neglected to mention, I would like mine to have extra ground spice, and make sure that it is warmer than last time." 

"Of course, milord," I reply through clenched teeth. The way he said the word 'slave' makes my blood boil. I have to root myself to the floor to keep myself from cuffing him on the side of the head.

I go back to the kitchens and refill the bowls and with the utmost care not to spill any on the floor, I walk back to the dining hall. I work my way around the table, distributing the bowls to the guests first. I start with the Duke Lansten, then Duchess Cardita, Prince Dallis, Princess Shalieya, Lady Sarian and lastly (and leastly) Lord Arcturo, where I say to him,

"Here is you seaweed soup, milord. This time with an extra dash of spice and just a _bit_ warmer," and with that, I pour the soup over his head. I let that sink in and add coolly, "I am not a slave and will never be, I don't have to take any of this crap any more and sure as hell I'm not going to take it from _you!_" With that said and done, I turn on my heel and walk calmly out the double doors, my dress swishing around my ankles with a satisfied sounding rustle. 

I slam the doors behind me. And as I wait with bated breath at the closed (and now locked doors) I distinctly hear a very angry, very pained scream erupt from the Lord's location at the high table.


	3. Parting Gifts

Part 3

Parting Gifts, also entitled, Of Taking Leave

*~*

Minutes later I arrive at the stables. As I'd been planning to run away tonight, I have all of my things packed in a small bundle. It takes me a few moments to grab it from the servant's quarters and retrieving it, I ran through the courtyard in the confusion and chaos that exploded within the castle. The pack contains only one change of clothes along with my best riding boots and a few of the prince's cloaks, some food I had managed to snag from the pantry and a few coins I had stolen from the gracious Lord's pocket while he had been sleeping. 

The only other item I bring with me is the one of the greatest value. I had hidden it in the floorboards underneath my pillow. It's an ancient-looking medallion I had owned since I was small. I don't really know where it came from, only that it's very valuable and that as a lowly servant maid, it should not belong to me. For these reasons I keep it hidden and never let anyone else lay eyes on it, in fear the guards will label me a bigger thief than I already am. I steal only what I need, or whatever will not be immediately noticed. The medallion is made of a strange gray metal and inlaid with three dark blue jewels in a triangular formation. There is a frame of alien writing engraved around the edge; it in truth is a very beautiful and an exquisite piece of work. And it is mine, not some rich snob's. It gives me a great feeling of satisfaction.

With my pack slung haphazardly across my back, I enter the stables. The building, as usual, smells strongly of hay and horses, a scent much more comfortable than the stench of sweat and hopelessness I have to put up with in the servant's quarters. I find Heneric waiting for me in front of Blackhurricane's stall.

"Could you not wait for midnight dear child?" he asks sighing heavily, his arms folded across his chest.

"It seems that news of my misadventure have reached inquisitive ears already." I tease. He frowns. "Heneric, I am only taking leave scant hours before I was planning too. What difference should it make?" I remember to speak politely to Heneric. Friends, after all should treat each other with respect. Heneric is old, nearing his sixtieth year, but in excellent form. He still wakes every morning with the dawn and does all the chores handed off to him by the Lord. As the years pass, his hair lightens more and more. Fading from its original black, to gray and now turning to a magnificent pure white.

"Articana, would it have been too much to hope for a quiet send-off? The guards will be here within the hour!" 

"Heneric, dear friend, do not fret. They will search everywhere other than here, you know how I have fended my infamous fear of horses." He smiles and together we take Blackhurricane out of his stall and proceed to put the reins on him. It's indeed a lucky thing for me that the Lord insists so vehemently on having genuine horses on hand. Horses are Mundane creatures and are not common throughout Xanth. In fact, I have come to believe that Arcturo is the only actual owner of any Mundane animals. It's yet another fault I'd noticed in the Lord Arcturo and tonight I am going to use his own hobby against his royal pain-in-the-ass.

Loser.

"You are right, as per usual, Articana. I only wish that I could come with you on your journey." There is a wistful look in his eyes and I smile sadly.

"I wish you could come also, but I fear, my friend, that this is something that I must do myself. Also, what would an old man do on such a dangerous journey?" 

Heneric laughs ruffling my hair, "Keep you out of trouble my dear, but you are right once again, I could not make such a journey on these old legs of mine."

Together we share a moment of silence. 

"I will miss you." I say finally, breaking the stillness that lie over us like a blanket. He pauses in the middle of loading another pack, and instead looks at me proudly.

"You will succeed in you Quest, and then you will come back here with your magical talent and show the Lord where to go." I laugh.

"He won't like it very much, but it'll make up for all the years of sleeping on a cold and dirty floor."

"Come here Articana, I have something for you." 

He walks over to Blackhurricane's stall and roots around in the hay.

"Aha, here it is!" 

I glance over to see him pull a lumpy package from the corner.

"Heneric? What is it?" He smiles broadly and carries the package to over to me, placing it in my hands gently.

"A gift," he replies simply. I look at the parcel. It's long and lumpy, wrapped in a rough wool cloth. Curious, I unwrap the cloth, the cloth falls away…

And I hold a sword in my hands.

"Heneric, it is beautiful!" I exclaim. And it is, it is lightweight and crafted beautifully. The hilt bound in black leather, as is the scabbard that came with the weapon. The blade itself - magnificent, it is a pure silver color and etchings of leaves and branches decorate its otherwise flawless surface. I swing it in a mock parry and thrust it at an invisible enemy, who looks startlingly like Lord Arcturo, and grin happily.

"Of course," Heneric mutters to himself, "Give the child a sword, as if she isn't violent enough unarmed…"

I laugh, "Heneric, don't worry, I will be careful with it."

"You haven't finished yet," he says, with a gesture at the cloth I still hold loosely in my hands.

I finish uncovering the gift and find a beautiful silver mirror.

I star blankly at it.

"Um, Heneric, dear devoted friend of mine, companion through thick and thin, one who helps solve all my woes- pray tell me why in all that is good in the world will I need a MIRROR on a journey to see this sorceress?"

"Neo-sorceress," Heneric automatically reminds me, as he done for the past year, give or take.

Can I help it if my memory is as bad as that of a sweat gnat?

"Neo-sorceress, of course, sorry. I do believe you are skirting the answer."

He sighs and bade me to look closer at the mirror I hold tight in my hands.

There's no reflection!

"It is not a mirror Articana, or not a mirror in the sense that you are used to. This looking glass will help to warn you if there are people who are looking for you. It will alert you if there are people following you or thinking bad thoughts about you or those in your company."

Oh. Well then.

"That sounds useful Heneric, how does it work?"

"It will start to sing."

"Sing?" 

"Yes, Articana sing, music will start to play if it detects people thinking badly of you, you shall learn more about the mirror as your quest progresses."

"I am certain that it will prove invaluable, old friend, just as you have proven time and time again."

I look at the old man who had been more of a father figure to me than mine ever was.

"I will miss you old man."

"And I will miss you too, young one."

We share one last silent moment before the stillness is shattered by the cries of the honor guard and their fist pounding on the stable doors.

"You must go." Heneric says simply. I nod, the fateful time has finally arrived.

"Let's do it!" I cry and punch one gloved fist straight in the air, "Boo-yah!"

He looks at me strangely but helps me onto Blackhurricane's broad, strong back. I need no saddle, just a thick blanket to keep me from hurting him. All my supplies are slung either around my waist, over my back, or balance in twin bags perched upon the horse's back. Blackhurricane obeys my voice commands without reins; I only need them for reassurance. Despite what I ever have told Heneric about my phobia of horses, I'm still wary around the big powerful creatures – except Blackhurricane, to some extent.

Heneric passes me the sword and mirror. I strap the sword scabbard on my back, next to my kit, where I can get at it in case of confrontation. Though I'm not sure how I'll be able to bluff my way through a battle with a centaur warrior, should the need ever arise. I place the mirror gently in one of the pouches behind me, issuing a swift, 'I won't break it', to Heneric who watches me anxiously.

"You must go."

"Alright, alright I'm going." I reply holding my hands up in mock defiance. "Remember to call upon your talent, no telling what they'll do to you."

"What are you talking about?" He asks curiously. I check to see that Blackhurricane is unhitched from the cross-ties ensuring he is not restrained, I slowly back him towards the stable's rear wall.

"Articana!" Heneric moans, "don't…"

"Call upon your talent and throw open the door, otherwise I take it down with me!" 

A sad, grin flitters across Heneric's face and he fades from my sight, I can no longer hear, see, smell or touch him. Such is the nature of his talent. And very useful too, I wish I had his Talent growing up. Suddenly the door is thrown open by what seems to be an invisible force. I pull upon the reins, readying Blackhurricane and myself.

"Who goes there?" a cowering guard calls out, put off by the fact that no one seems to be there.

"Send out the slave and your life will be spared!" another minion calls out.

"Ready Blackhurricane?" I whisper in the horse's ear, as if he understands, he stamps his hoof as an answer.

"Come out in the name of Lord-"

I didn't let him finish, I nudged Blackhurricane in the sides and we tore out of the stables.

That'll teach them to call ME a slave! Hah! The two unfortunate guardsmen haul out of there as fast as their legs can carry them. Out of spite I kick the closest one to me in the ass as I pass him. He yelps painfully and I laugh. Whooping happily, all caution gone to the winds now, I head to the gates, which fortunately for me, were still open due to the supplies still arriving for the royal supper the morrow's eve.

Deciding to leave with a bang, I jump the cart carrying the food and gallop full speed into the night, but not before leaving a special surprise for my oh so favorite power hungry Lord.

"AHH!!! Cherry Bombs!!" 

Life is good.

To be continued…


	4. Journey's Launching

This part is short but interesting. Oh, and for reference's sake, I probably won't do a disclaimer for every chapter, simply because I still don't own the Xanth series, but if I happen to make up a cool new disclaimer, I'll be sure to put it where it belongs! 

Satori

Part Four

Journey's Launching, also entitled, Of First Step's Misstep

*~*

It must be said now that I truthfully have absolutely NO idea what I am doing. Otherwise, I might be tempted to start lying and taking all the credit for any luck I might stumble into. Heneric told me everything he knew about Jade, and while it wasn't much, it was a lot compared to what I know because I didn't listen to him.

Which, as I've already said, is NOTHING! 

So know that we've got that tiny little fact established…

This journey was what I waited my whole life for. Or at least the life I had back at Lord Arcturo's. I stayed awake at night envisioning what I would see, what and who I would meet and what I would do with my new found freedom. 

It was to be the adventure of my dreams… and what was the first thing I did?

I fell in a hole.

And I am NOT joking.

We had gotten cleanly away from the palace, apparently it was not in the guard's job description to chase after dangerous slaves on wild horses who are carrying a dangerous arsenal of exploding fruits. Not that I blame them really, I wouldn't chase after myself if I were in their shoes.

To continue…

Blackhurricane and I had gotten well away from the gates by the time night had fallen. I decide to spend the night in a grove of trees beside a swiftly flowing mirror river. The trees would give us shelter and food, we were also secure from any attack from in front or behind us, the trees were almost impenetrable and the mirror river did not like to be walked on.

So we were safe for the night.

Then myself, being the ever-so wilderness survival savvy person that I am, decide to take a look at the surrounding area from the branches of one of the tallest trees in the glade. 

I swear, it SOUNDS like a good idea if you're all caught up in the "I'm on Adventure" deal…

I leave Blackhurricane to graze in a small patch of grass near the river, hoping the horse would have enough sense to not try and bolt off onto his own little adventure, he seems contented enough. I walk over to the trees then I chose the tallest one that had enough trees with sturdy branches for me to climb onto.

So I start my upward trek. I get about ten feet off the ground when…

SNAP!

The branch I was holding onto snaps off in my hands. So much for sturdy branches. I loose my balance and fall the ten feet to the ground. (Hitting the various jutting outward branches that seem to coincidentally jump into my path…) To my surprise and sadness, when I reach the ground, I don't stop. The ground beneath the tree gives way and I fall what seems to be another ten feet… before I 'gracefully' hit the bottom of the hole.

"Ouch!" I say in pain, rubbing what I knew was going to be a tender area tomorrow. "That was unexpected."

I look around the dark pit I had fallen into. I can still see the sky clearly, night has fallen in earnest now, but there was no way I was going to be able to just climb out of this prison. The sides of the hole were smooth, and there didn't look to be any shovel marks of any kind.

"Well this is most excellent. Who in their right mind would put a hole in the middle of nowhere?"

"No, not a person," I argue sensibly, there are no digging marks, so this hole couldn't have been made by a human… some animal? An oversized squiggle? No, they don't leave tunnels… Nevertheless, I am trapped in the hole of… something, and I DON'T want to be around when whatever night creatures come out and see what stupid animal has made such a big butt print.

Unfortunately for me, getting out was a lot easier said than done.

You try climbing out of a ten-foot deep pit with your bare hands and see if you don't fall down a couple of times.

Remember that tender spot? It was going to get a whole lot tenderer…

*~*

I had been trying to get out of this blasted hole for a good hour and was nowhere closer to getting out than I had been before. The highest I got was about three feet before I lost my grip on the dirt and went sprawling back to the floor.

I was about to give up climbing out on my own and try and entice Blackhurricane into pulling me out when a shadow fell over me.

I look up and see a grinning face about five feet straight above me.

"Need a lift?"

So, as any other sane damsel in distress (I hate that title) would do, I scream, because below this smiling, somewhat handsome face, was the toothy grin of something definitely not human.


	5. Almost Rescued

Very short chapter, but I needed the break, so don't hurt me. I have one fairly long chapter done up so you'll be compensated. ! ;) Anyway, enjoy the arrival of Tag and Sye!

Satori B. 

Part Five

Almost Rescued, Also entitled, of Faltering Trust 

*~*

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, as loud as I possibly could do while my voice was frozen in my throat. I think what actually came out of my lips was more like a panicked gurgle.

"Don't be afraid," the grinning face says pleasantly, as if he had to deal with this reaction on a regular basis. "I won't harm you."

"It's not you I'm afraid of," I say, my voice returning, at the same time as my smart remarks, "it's that thing you're riding I don't want near me."

Which, of course, was true, he was riding on the back of what looked to be a flying dragon, though in this light it was hard to be sure of anything. But from what I could tell, it was definitely not like anything I had dealt with before. 

"Right, yeah, that's complicated. How about we get out of this pit and back up to your camp?"

He gave me another wry grin.

"Unless you want to stay down here?"

"And how exactly do you propose that I get out of here?"

He looks up to the sky in exasperation. Come on, riding on the back of a DRAGON? I have a hard enough time with horses! Horses at least, don't have fangs and claws that could rip a person into shreds in seconds! I told him that, he thought I was being immature, I think I'm entitled.

"If I can do it you can do it too. But if you're that afraid of riding, we could do this the hard way…"

"Hard way? There's another hard way? Well, let me think about that option for a second. Does it involve another man-eating beast?"

Forget about thinking I was immature, he was probably just getting fed up with my quick remarks and he told me too.

"I'm not doing this for my health you know." He says irritably.

"So you're doing it out of the goodness of your heart I take it then?"

He sighs.

"Move over, I'm coming down."

I guess I didn't have much choice in the matter anymore, because he and the dragon start dropping to the ground beside me. It's a good thing that the hole was fairly huge, when the dragon lands I'd say he was about nine feet long, head to foot, the tail was just insanely long. 

The boy slides off the dragon's back and walks over to me slowly. As if there were anywhere for me to bolt to in a hole…

"Hi, I'm Tag." He holds out his hand, I grasp it and shake it tentatively, his hands are rough, what you would expect from one who flies around with dragons all day. "And you are?" 

"My name is Articana." I answer.

He seems pleased that I can answer a question without adding a sarcastic comment onto the end of it.

"Ok, Articana, now that we've met, would you like to go now?"

I smile at him, "Sure."

He starts to walk back to the waiting dragon.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I ask, cracking a wry smile that he probably couldn't see in the shadows of our prison.

"Like I said, it's complicated, and probably something that you're going to want to sit down for." The boy, er, man, replies.

"Fine then Tag, let's just get outta here, I'm getting creeped out…"

"Sure. Come on then," he says, beckoning to me with an impatient hand.

"You mean I have to ride it still?"

"Do you enjoy making things difficult?" Tag asks through clenched teeth.

"It's what I do best."

He climbs onto the dragon's back and grabs onto what look like reins attached to the beast's neck. In reality it was just a loop of rope tied around the dragon's neck but I guessed it were used the same as reins. He slid forward so there would be enough room for me behind him.

"All you have to do is climb on and hold onto me. I can promise that he won't hurt you."

I look at him. All my life I have had to distrust people, mainly because all they used me for was target practice of a way to relieve their tension by embarrassing me. But something inside told me that Tag could be trusted, and if he said that his friend wouldn't eat me, I guess I could believe him.

Like I had that much of a choice in the matter.

"Okay," I agree, earning a raised eyebrow from him I'm sure, I take his outstretched hand and use it to balance myself as I clamber aboard the creature. "I think I can trust you."


	6. Questions Answered

Here's a longer chapter, and just 'cause I forgot last chapter. Xanth does not belong to me. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement. And yours too…

Drop me a line and tell me what you're thinking!

Satori B. 

Part Six

Questions Answered, also entitled, of Almost Common Ground 

*~*

"Well, this is interesting…" I remark dryly, still sitting on the monster's back. "Tag, I think you broke him."

"Articana, he's listening to see if there is anything out there that is going to eat us, unless you want him to toss you off so you can discover this for yourself – he'd like for you to keep quiet." Tag bit back, whispering so as not to distract whatever the dragon was doing.

This took me back, a little bit anyway.

"You can communicate with him?" I whisper as quietly as I knew how.

"Yes," he replies, not looking back at me, "it's – "

"Complicated…" I sigh, "I get the point..."

Finally the dragon looks to be done. Well, he raises his head and starts flapping his huge scaled wings, I'm guessing that would be as good a sign as any to see that he was getting ready to take off.

"Hold on Articana," Tag says, holding the reins tightly, "this is going to be a little rough."

With a few powerful flaps of the dragon's wings we were hovering a few feet above the floor of the accursed pit. I, despite not wanting to, cling tightly to Tag's tunic and don't let go. Suddenly we tilted up, as in totally vertical, and were speeding up the wall. 

I couldn't close my eyes, this was too unbelievable.

I was flying!

And I was scared out of my mind.

In what seem like hours, but were actually seconds, I could see the forest and site where I'd left Blackhurricane to graze. 

"Are you alright?" Tag asks, turning back to me, effortlessly guiding the dragon clear of the trees and branches.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I say, trying to not sound too scared, I might have succeeded. I was actually getting used to it. Flying I mean, not being scared. I could feel the muscles below me work smoothly, raising me up and down every couple of seconds with the movement of the wings. I wasn't feeling sick and was able to watch the scenery pass me by without loosing my lunch.

"He wants to stay up for a little bit longer, would that be okay?" He obviously didn't want me to be up here if I were going to start with the sarcastic comments again. "I mean, if you don't we can always land and we can be on our way…"

"No, that's fine," I tentatively loosen my death grip on his tunic, and seeing that I'm not going to fall to my death immediately, relax some of my other stiff muscles, trying not to, in the process, aggravate my growing bruises. "Blackhurricane's lasted this long with me trapped in that hole, I'm sure he'll be fine for another couple of minutes."

He smiles and flicks the reins gently against the beast's toughened scales. We make a wide turn and do what I'm guessing was a normal perimeter check, judging by the ease at which they accomplish it. I notice a grove of pie trees that I missed on my own scouting mission. What a way to travel! I almost wish the Lord Arcturo, may his name be cursed eternally, had kept dragons instead of horses, I would have been at Jade's cave by now if I had a dragon!

But then I wouldn't have had Blackhurricane… never mind, Blackhurricane is too good of a horse to be wishing for anything else.

In a few minutes of easy gliding we land in the clearing beside Blackhurricane, who, to his credit, didn't bolt away when a dragon landed beside him.

Of course that may have been because he was so engrossed in eating that he wouldn't have noticed if an entire herd of dragons landed beside him and started dancing the Tangle Tree Tango…

I slid off the back of the creature, he was sitting calmly, waiting for us to disembark. 

There was an uncomfortable silence where I look at my boots and wait for Tag to get off.

"Um… Tag, thanks for getting me out of there."

He smiles, "No problem, I'm sure you would have figured a way out eventually."

"Maybe," I reply, "but this was probably the most effective way," I glance at the dragon, "if not the easiest."

He turned to get back on the dragon.

"Wait, do you want to camp out here? There's enough food to go around, and it's big enough that your friend can fit too."

"That would be great," Tag says, smiling tiredly, "it's not easy work, saving damsels in distress all day."

"I don't doubt it, though what would you call saving me?"

He raises an eye at my comeback. 

Hey, I've already said it, I hate the title.

"Saving an almost damsel in distress."

"I'll give you that one. Now come on, let's get some sort of fire started, your friend there doesn't happen to have any firebreather blood in him does he? 'Cause if we have to rely on my firebuilding skills, it's going to be a long time before we get anything cooked."

"He's a special case."

It was my turn to quirk an eyebrow, he sighs resignedly and answers, "Complicated."

*~*

In no time at all we had a merry fire crackling away in the sand near the mirror river, supplied generously by Tag's little friend, who I had affectionately come to call Sye, for reasons unknown to anyone, even me. 

I guess that's kinda sad…

Sye, Tag, Blackhurricane and I sat around the fire. Those that were able to, rest on logs gathered from the forest. We ate a fairly good meal consisting of our shared supplies. Tag put forth his bread and I shared the fruit I had scrounged from the Lord's orchard. For dessert we had pies of various types warmed before the fire. 

"So, Tag, ready to talk about Sye here?" I ask, pointing to where he was lounging, stretched out in front of the flames. Tag, who was resting his feet on his back and occasionally rubbing Sye's scales with his boot, looks up to the now fully starlit sky.

"Well, it all started off the day I discovered my talent. It was the happiest day of my life because I finally was able to do what I dreamed of, talk to dragons." 

I gasp unconsciously, what a talent! Dangerous albeit, when you wanted to use it, but far better than what I had. Tag either didn't hear me or choose to ignore me and continued.

"I was twelve at the time, my father and I were travelling home from the South Village when a dragon happened across the enchanted path. We started to run but then I heard him, the dragon was asking for help, its wing was broken and it couldn't fix it. If he couldn't fly he couldn't get to his trove of treasure hidden in his nest, that was apparently, his only reason for seeking help.

"He was only young, and I guess he had never been that far out of the woods, or maybe he just forgot, anyway, he tried talking to us but my father only tried to pull me away. I then realized that he couldn't understand, but I could! It was amazing; I had seen my first dragon and discovered that I could talk to them as well.

"It took awhile to explain everything to my dad, who was just about ready to take on the dragon with his walking stick. When he finally believed that I understood the growls and raspings of the beast before him, we fixed his wing and ran home to tell mother that I discovered my talent."

"So you and Sye have been together since you were twelve?" I ask, "that's some loyalty."

He looks at me strangely, as if I had said something in an entirely different language.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

He laughs, "Oh no, it's just that… Sye isn't the same dragon that I helped all those years ago, that one ran off as soon as his wing was put back into place. Sye's a special case."

"So I've heard."

He pauses, thinking of how to continue in his narrative.

"I discovered a few months later that talking to dragons wasn't the only thing I could do with my talent. Talking to them was only one aspect of the greater nature of my talent. It seemed that I had the ability to spilt into two beings. One human and one beast. That beast is what you see before you."

I look down, and am surprised to see two strangely human eyes looking back up at me from the ground. I look back up at Tag and see two somewhat ruthless eyes staring back at me. Or at least they would have looked ruthless and deadly if they had not been Tag's eyes. On him, they were mysterious and… 

Wrong way to think right now, get back on track…

"So Sye is you?"

"Sye, as you call him, is half of me, the bestial half of me put into dragon form. But like I said," he adds hurriedly seeing me inch away from the dragon's head, "he isn't violent or evil, I guess I wasn't that bad of a person to produce an evil dragon."

"That's good I guess."

"I had to leave my village, I knew that there was no way that they would let me stay there, even if I was able to control when Sye… appeared."

"You can't control it?" I ask, disturbed.

"Well, it's not so much controlling… he can't stay in me all the time. He has to be free of my body for at least half the day. He can stay out for as long as we want though, I'm not sure why. Since I discovered this aspect of my talent I've never been able to withhold him for more than twelve hours."

"Well I can understand why you left the village, that wouldn't be easy to explain to people would it?"

"No, not really. My parents didn't want me to leave but I have a restless spirit anyway so the council's decision suited me just fine." He shrugs; this is apparently far in the past for him to talk about it with such ease.

"It was the council's decision eh? I've never liked them… well, the ones at home anyway. That's great though, at least you don't feel unwanted," I say out loud. Unlike some other unfortunate person we all know and love. "So in a way, we're both outlaws."

He looks at me quizzically.

I smirk.

"It's complicated."


	7. Friendship's Forging

Part Seven

Friendship's Forging, also entitled, Of Taking Leave, Again

Tag sounds surprised when I tell him my story. Either he figured I would remain closemouthed about my past or he couldn't believe that I was a slave, had no talent and poured soup over the head of Lord Arcturo and was currently living my life in exile.

It just so happens that it was the latter facts he found most far-fetched. 

"They actually DID that to you!?" he exclaims, amazed and shocked, I hope, at the same time, when I tell him of the differing punishments the Lord and his loving court would bestow upon my person.

"Yeah, a couple of times, they mostly locked me in the cellar or the pantry, which was stupid because there was always enough food for me to eat and take back home."

"They weren't the brightest bunch of people were they?" 

I frown and try not to start into a tirade about the evil people who had abused me for so many long years. More than likely, one of my infamous tantrums would scare him away and I would be without companionship for the remainder of my journey. 

Speaking of which…

"Tag, is there anywhere in particular that you're heading?" 

"Not really." He replies, taking another bite of his pie, "I'm just following the enchanted path and hoping I don't get eaten."

"Well, would you like to come along with Blackhurricane and I? It's bound to be an interesting journey, especially if I keep on getting trapped in holes along the way…"

He smiles, "So long as I'm the one who gets to pull you out of them."

I grin back somewhat sheepishly.

Wait a minute. Was he flirting with me?!

*~*

The morning dawned bright, clear and no sign of people-eating creatures for miles to come. We decided against staying another night here, we didn't want to press our luck with those blasted holes. (Of which we found three more on the way out of the area, I discovered them only by almost falling in them repeatedly.)

I eventually got fed up with 'discovering' the holes and rode on Blackhurricane, trying not to aggravate my bruises.

"What is this flaming place anyway, and why are there so many blasted pits everywhere?" I scream, startling a few insects that were following us.

"Gyrullselum," Tag replies, wincing at my yell. "The people near here call it the Holey Land."

It was my turn to wince. Bad pun. And in Xanth, they were guaranteed to only get worse. 

"How much longer 'till we get out of here?"

"I don't know, Sye and I have only been around here once and that was just on the outskirts, it shouldn't be much longer though." Tag says, patting Sye on the neck. While I was riding Blackhurricane, Tag had opted to stay on Sye, every hour he would take a short flight around the area to see if there was anything ahead. He had offered me the chance to ride him, after seeing how well we got along, (SYE and me… think people think!) But I graciously refused. 

It was Tag's sixth flight of the day, after the first few I had grown accustomed to travelling alone for a couple of minutes then having then swoop back down to rejoin me. It didn't take long and he always told me everything they saw from the air.

But, as I was saying.

It was their sixth flight and Blackhurricane and I were making steady progress along the enchanted path. The ways were clear and there was the reassuring sound of nutbirds squawking in the tree's canopy. The noise wasn't all that pleasant, as they were nutbirds, but it gave me something to focus on. 

I was thinking about my departure from Heneric.

I hope he's okay, I mean, it'll be my fault if he gets punished. If those guards could find him that is. Heneric's talent was pretty powerful, for the twenty-four hours after he invoked it, I highly doubt that anyone will be able to spot him.

It hasn't even BEEN a full day since I left yet. That was remarkable. So much has already happened. Maybe it's the nature of Quests to quash as much adventures into as little time as possible.

If that was true…

I wonder what the rest of my life if going to be like.

Tag and Sye still weren't back yet; it had been far longer than the usual time it took to scout the area. I hope nothing's happened to them. Wouldn't that just be great? The first friends, friend… I've made on this journey don't even last me a day.

I look around me, it doesn't seem all that dangerous too me, but I've lived in this world long enough to know that the most dangerous things are never in the open. Tangle trees for one, stupid things, in a matter of speaking anyway, they lure you into their reach by making the area around them as welcoming as possible. Then they eat you.

Barbaric, isn't it?

Something scurries from the path, I turn to look as fast as I can and see some type of furry creature dart into the shadows. Rustling the foliage as it scampers away. 

It couldn't have been all that dangerous if it ran from me, right?

Reassuring myself usually works, this time, however, it didn't.

"Come on Blackhurricane, let's get a move on." I flick the reins to hurry him forward. He seems antsy too, as he follows my commands immediately.

Something's coming, something's following me… I can feel it.

I need to get help. 

I hit my head on Blackhurricane's neck, burying my face in his dark mane. Geez, listen to me, I'm going insane. Now I'm hearing music…

Music?

Well that's strange. Where would music come from in a place like this? I hope it's not another pun because if it is I swear…

There was something that I was supposed to remember… 

_"…This looking glass will help to warn you if there are people who are looking for you. It will alert you if there are people following you or thinking bad thoughts about you or those in your company."_

"That sounds useful Heneric, how does it work?"

"It will start to sing."

"Sing?" 

"Yes, Articana sing, music will start to play if it detects people thinking badly of you…"

Oh yeah, that was it. 

I take the mirror out of the saddlebag where it has been resting since the journey's start. The beautiful music gets louder as soon as I touch it. 

Well, there goes the idea that I was imagining it.

I glance around; Heneric said that it would sing if someone is following me or thinking bad thoughts about me or people in my companionship. It couldn't be that Tag and Sye are coming back, it would have sounded earlier if that as the case.

The woods seem darker somehow, the shadows longer and more ominous, they look like they are reaching out to grab me off Blackhurricane and pull me off the path.

Could it be that Lord Arcturo has sent someone after me? 

No matter, I will not return to that hellhole before I am good and ready, and have an army of dragons to take my revenge upon the evil people who made my life miserable. Lord Arcturo will never have the satisfaction of harassing _Me _again!


	8. False Alarm?

Sorry for the wait everyone, hope you enjoy this one... I have a feeling y'all will like it. Thanks to:

ajaliebe

Dar

LOTRfan86

Nicole H

and Mord Sith

for their reviews and encouragement, I apologize for this taking for long, but I was having difficulties with part ten and parts of 8 and 9 had to be fixed, but so you know I have a pretty good idea of where this story's going (finally). But, any ideas and encouragement you have will be MOST appreciated!

Satori B

Part Eight

False Alarm? Also entitled, Of Dragon's High IQ

I pull the sword out of the scabbard still attached to my back; the sword fit there so well, as if it belonged with me, that I had almost forgotten I had it. The sword was every bit as magnificent as I remembered. I swing it around, getting a feel for the weight and balance, something I had no time for when I was running from the dull-witted guards. It was not heavy at all, it felt as light as air, though from the look of it, you would never have believed it to be so. I think that the blade must be enchanted somehow, there was no way that I was that strong. It was amazing too, that I could handle it so well, as I had never had a lesson in my life. I highly doubt that teaching the servants weapon handling was on the Lord's to-do list…

Yeah, he might have been stupid, but not that stupid.

I slid off Blackhurricane and take a defensive position near his hindquarters. I scan the trail behind me for any signs of oncoming foes.

There was nothing.

Maybe someone is just thinking evil things about me, but if that were the case you would think that the blasted thing would have been singing for the entire duration of my flight. And even if it could not have heard Lord Arcturo (which seems an impossible thing in itself) I'm sure Tag wasn't thinking all too pleasant thoughts when he tried to get me out of the hole.

So someone evil must be coming.

Great.

Let's get this party started.

What? I needed SOMETHING cool to say before facing my utter and complete defeat at the hands of some enemy I had probably never heard of before… And yes, that was as good as the witty comebacks were going to get, being scared out of your mind makes it hard for the regular thought process to go on and you have to settle for whatever you come up with.

Suddenly, the leaves on the tree next to me start to shift and tremble violently.

"Come out, whoever you are, there's no use hiding, I'm armed."

Well that at least _sounded_ threatening.

"Articana? Is that you?"

"Tag? What in the nine hells are you doing skulking through the bushes like some sort of thief? Don't tell me that you got lost."

Tag appeared looking sheepish, "Okay then, I won't tell you."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Uh, Kana?"

"Yeah Tag?"

"Where'd that sword come from?"

Men.

I sigh, then notice something.

"Where's Sye?"

He gives me a look, complete with one raised eyebrow. I could just _feel_ him thinking, 'how stupid are you?'

"Oh."

He must have reverted back to his full form, and I must say that it was something to look at. Remember how I said before that his eyes looked somewhat animal? Well there was no mistaking it now; they were a deep golden color with a vertical slit in them for pupils instead of the circle that humans are cursed with. It was an interesting sight to be sure. His skin even had a bestial tinge to it; in some places it looks more like shimmering scales than human flesh.

Tag notices my slack-jawed staring and his smile disappears and his golden eyes find a place to look at on the ground.

"If you don't like it then I can always let him out for the entire trip…"

"No, I like it this way…" I say, picking his chin up so he will look me in the eyes, " makes me wish I had a Talent that I could show off to people."

He smiles and we start walking again.

In the somewhat, almost lovey-dovey heat of the moment I forgot entirely about the hauntingly beautiful music tat the mirror was making.

Or at least I did until Tag, with his superhuman hearing, asked what the noise was coming from my saddlebag.

"Damn it… It's still playing, someone's still out there."

Tag is confused, so I explain what the mirror was.

"Oh, so someone is after you? That sounds like an adventure."

I stare at him, men; they were all the same, all obsesses with battles and fighting wars they could only hope to be the hero of.

"What do you call traversing the entire expanse of Xanth to see a Neo-Sorceress about a Talent that, more than likely, doesn't exist?"

"That's a Quest, Adventures come within the Quests." Tag replies a matter-of-factly.

I grumble, "Shut up Tag."


End file.
